Birdhouse in Your Soul
by Hasty Hastings
Summary: A series of Ron and Hermione drabbles, ranging from their Hogwarts years, to their future. Formerly titled "Drabbles of a Simple Love"
1. Jar of Hearts

**I hope you enjoy my new series. Hopefully, these updates will from between a day to almost a week, at the most. I really love getting good reviews. I'm praying this series goes swimmingly. Also, to clarify, I'm American. So, if I totally screw up a word, or you amazing British readers notice something wrong with my writing, I'd really appreciate being confronted. What's the point of Constructive Criticism if no one uses it when it's thoroughly needed, right? So, please read on, and review. Subscribe to a story alert and favorite everything! Thank you all in advance. READ ON:**

"**Jar of Hearts"**

**Set during 6****th**** year.**

_You know I can't take one more step towards you,_

'_Cause all that's waiting is regret._

Hermione choked back icy tears, the soft wind blew through her caramel tresses. She was at her wit's end. She couldn't breathe. Ron was such a little git. She was nothing but his mate. She was in total, complete love with Ronald Weasley, but he was unfortunately clueless.

"How many more hints will it take, Harry?" She sobbed softly.

Harry had been so kind as to sit alone with Hermione in her time of need. She wanted to cry, and he had an open shoulder.

"Hermione, we both know Ron isn't the brightest boy at Hogwarts. I suppose you're being too subtle?" Harry thought.

"I don't understand!" Hermione choked. "I can't look at him without seeing _her. _I can't think about him without wanting to cry." She sighed and peered over at Harry, who was sitting, to his comfort, on the Gryffindor Common Room's sofa.

"Did you ever think that maybe you're in love?" Harry asked.

"How should I know? Thinking about him is agonizing, I never get that deep into it."

"Is that a yes?"

"No."

"So it's a yes?"

"Precisely." Hermione half smiled.

Hermione rose from the sofa and began pacing upon the rug.

"How do you suppose I tell him?" She panicked. "I bet he'll think I'm going completely mental, and as me to never even _speak _to him again.

"I dunno, write him a letter. Then, you'll know he knows, but you won't necessarily have to address it verbally in return… or at all."

"A letter? Sure, I can write letters. I write good letters." Hermione smiled.

"You do, don't you?" Harry stated without moving his gaze from his reference book.

Hermione sat on her bed in the dormitory. She pulled a fresh piece of parchment, and a soft new quill from her trunk. She propped herself on the pillows and put the objects in her lap, with a potions book to bare down on.

Hermione swallowed a lump in her throat. Ron was resting on one of the window sills in the common room. She hastily crept up behind the boy, inhaling his scent of mint and cinnamon.

"Ron," she muttered. He slowly turned towards her. Hermione went numb.

"Yeah 'mione?" He smiled.

She pressed her left foot atop her right to prevent herself from running away.

"Um… Hi." She bit her lip.

"I haven't seen you around in a few days." He said.

"I know." She began. "I, um… I have a note for you. You don't have to read it, it's a bit goofy. But… Here." She handed him the letter and ran to her bed to cry once more.

Ron was merely confused, yet amused. He unfolded the parchment. It read:

_Ronald, _

_I know you hate it when I call you by your whole name. I'm sorry, but old habits die hard, right? I am writing this letter to you to tell you something that I can't tell you to your face without freaking out. I probably am up in my dormitory sobbing over the moment we just had as I give this letter to you. I'm such a girl._

_What I was meaning to write to you is hard to put into words. So, I wrote you a poem. Please read it. If it's too uncomfortable to respond to, then don't. Here goes nothing:_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Running 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_Tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all_

_I hear you're asking all around_

_If I am anywhere to be found_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

Ron glanced at Hermione's letter to him. He read it over and over again to ensure comprehension. He sighed and proceeded to find Lavender Brown.

Hermione was studying in the dormitory. Ginny made a beeline for Hermione's bed.

"Ron wanted for me to give this to you." Ginny extended her arm towards Hermione. In her hand, Ginny clutched a worn, and obviously used piece of parchment.

It was the letter Hermione had been dreading to get for three days. She was genuinely surprised to find out how sort of time it took Ron to reply.

She quickly tore open his letter and began to read:

_Hermione, _

_I am writing this letter in reply to yours that you sent to me on Wednesday. You're great at writing letters, did you know that?_

_Anyways, as I read your letter, it made me to think. Unlikely, huh? I thought about my recent choices. I thought about how much of a git Lavender makes me feel. I thought about how lucky I am to have a friend like you. This made me think of how much you loathe each other. Then it dawned on me… I can't be friends with you if I'm going to go on with Lavender._

-Hermione lost her breath at this-

_I want you to be the first person I tell. I've broken up with Lavender. I did this because… Well because I do have a jar of hearts. I tried collecting, yes, but… Lavender wouldn't give hers up- and… I've also realized something-. I only wanted yours._

_I hope you read this and decide to drop by me sometime. I'd like to tell you a lot of other things I think- in person. _

_Have a lovely afternoon. _

_-Ronald (you can call me whatever you wish), the Git._

Hermione stood up with excitement. She rushed down the steps to the common room to find Ron waiting by the fire. As soon as he noticed her, gravity took it from there. They were together the entire weekend (except for nights, Hermione has boundaries, you know).

_**Fin.**_

**Dear God, I hope you enjoyed that. If you know the song**_** Jar of Hearts, **_**by Christina Perri, you'll know that I jumbled up the lyrics to the song. It was on purpose to make more sense with the story's subject. PS- not all chapters will be this long.**

**Love, Scarlet. **


	2. Dog Days Are Over

**I'm back! Sorry, I had a BUSY weekend. I turned 16, and had like three parties. I just finished school. I decided y'all are cooler than homework so… Here goes.**

"**Dog Days Are Over"**

_Run fast for your mother and fast for your father,_

_Run for your children, your sisters and your brothers,_

_Leave all your lovin' your lovin' behind, _

_You can't carry it with you if you want to survive…_

Hermione thought Ron had changed the night he wrote her the letter. He hadn't. She felt so stupid. He wasn't ready to love. All he wanted was friendship, and he was hoping she wanted the same. She didn't. She didn't know how to "be friendly" with someone you can't help but to love.

She couldn't not help Harry in this time of need. Hunting for horcruxes is no easy task to perform alone. Neither could she simply abandon Ginny, her only outlet for naming Ron's flaws. Ron was just someone she had to mind. He was everywhere she was, and that's the way it always was.

"_Running at Ron, she flung them around his neck and kissed him, full on the mouth."_

She was saved! The overwhelming feeling of relief cascaded through her limbs, and she found herself kissing Ronald Weasley. And much to Hermione's surprise, _he was kissing back._

Maybe Harry was right. Maybe she had been too subtle. Like Ron would understand the poem anyway.

**Ha! Short chapter. I'm glad to get that outta the way. Now, I can write what I want. Hehehehe! Expect more updates. Review! **

**Fact about:**_**Emma Charlotte Duerre Watson.**_

_**She turned fifteen before she was allowed to have her ears pierced.**_


	3. Mourning To You, Too

**Another update; I'm on a role! Please look out for my new short series, **_**Did You Get My Owl?, **_**which will be roughly based owls sent back and forth between Hermione Weasley and Ginny Potter. This is one of my more medium length chapters. Please don't hesitate to review! **

**Mourning To You, Too.**

_The air smells of the blood and courage of those who diminished fighting the Dark Lord._

_Silence fills the corridors of which Witches and Wizards settle to mourn their losses._

_Scars will replace the tears they cry._

_Time will heal those who try to carry on._

Finally clean, Hermione proceeded to find Ron. She looked through the entire first level of the castle, only to find him sitting with George, who refused to leave the place of where his twin brother had passed no more than three days prior. Hermione snuck closer behind to hear what Ron had been mumbling to George.

"We'll see him again someday, mate." He said. "He'd want you to move on, and celebrate him. He died so that we could go on. Honest, he wants you to just be proud."

"I can't leave. He told me to stay put. I heard him." George growled in tears. Ron clutched his shoulders and begged him. He pleaded.

Suddenly, George glanced upward at Hermione. She felt as though she hadn't been standing there at all. Like she was watching this on the telly. Ron lost eye contact with George, and he too turned to Hermione.

"I'm so sorry. I'll go…" Hermione whispered as embarrassment swept over her. Ron rapidly gulped. "No… Stay." Ron extended his sooty hand for hers.

They sat in silence for the rest of the night. Thanks to new company, and a bit of positive energy, George's wound was beginning to heal slowly, of course.

**So this one was shorter. My bad. The nest one might be longer, who knows? The nest one will be further on with patching up the final battle. Review!**

**Fact About: **_**Rupert Alexander Grint.**_

_**He owns an icecream trolley. Look out all! ;)**_


	4. Don't Forget

**I got bored. It seems to be becoming a thing for me. So, here's another chapter. Take it all in…**

**Don't Forget Down Under**

_Did you forget, that I was even alive?_

_Did you forget, everything we ever had?_

_Did you forget?_

_Did you forget?_

_About me?_

Apparating to Melbourne was completely out of the question. Hermione suggested taking an airplane, to which Ron immensely hated the idea of. They had argued and fought many times about the subject, until they reached a conclusion. At least, Arthur Weasley reached a conclusion. Being that Mr. Weasley was a member of the Ministry, he was able to find a place in Australia that was compatible with the Floo Network.

"Mr. Weasley, thank you!" Hermione gave him a friendly peck to the cheek and a hug.  
They had always maintained an impeccable relationship with one another, despite any tr. oubles either of them were facing. Mr. Weasley was there when Wendel Wilkins forgot he had a daughter. As sad as it was, Hermione was grateful for it.

Ron and Hermione Floo'd to Melbourne and apperated to the Wilkins' home. Hermione was nervous as ever. She knew what she had to do, and she had Ron to pick up the pieces if her parents were too disappointed that they didn't want her back.

Ron cleared his throat and rang the golden doorbell. He exchanged glances with an unsure Hermione and shrugged at what he thought they'd say once they open the door.

A man came to the door. Just like Hermione had seen almost two years earlier. He had only glasses and a shorter haircut, but he looked exactly the same. Then, a strawberry blonde woman, dressed in a sweater and slacks came up behind him to look at the odd teenagers standing on the other side of the door.

"Hello?" Monica answered. _She sounds the exact same._

"Um, hi…" Hermione began.

"I'm sorry, but we don't house young parents, you can try Planned Parenthood down the block." Wendel gave a faint sorry smile and tried closing the door.

"Restoriatus!" Hermione yelled. She pointed her wand at the couple's heads and focused. A streak of purple sparkled light soared at their temples and within seconds, Wendel and Monica Wilkins became Colin and Jean Granger once more.

"Mum?" Hermione struggled to speak.

"Mi? Oh, Darling. It's you!" Jean pulled her daughter into a warm hug.

Ron smiled.

"Pumpkin!" Colin laughed.

"Daddy, I missed you." Hermione buried her face into his coat, so that only her chestnut curls were showing.

"Ron?" Jean asked, looking at the awkward man in front of her.

"Hello, Mrs. Granger. Nice to see you." Ron greeted.

"Ronald, it's been ages. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Honored to accompany Hermione on this trip. I'm the same." He joked.

"You are a fine boy, Ron." Colin commented, releasing Hermione back to Ron's arms.

Hermione smiled wide. Her family was back to normal, and they loved her new boyfriend. She couldn't be any happier at all.

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Review!**


	5. Only Prettier

**I've adapted to this new writing method where I type up the story, or next two stories (depends on if I've gotten my subject yet) the night before I post them. As of now, it is Tuesday at 4:43pm. This is going up sometime after four o'clock on Wednesday! I don't think I'll be able to update on Friday, Saturday, Sunday and most likely Monday. I'm going away for the weekend. Read on - **

**Only Prettier**

_We might think a little differently,_

_But we got a lot in common you will see,_

_We're just like you,_

_Only prettier_

Hermione had been Ron's one-and-only for almost three years, now, and she was quite proud of it, she was. She enjoyed when he showed up sopping wet at her door on his way home. She thought it was cute when he wore socks around the house. She sensed it meant he felt safe and comfortable around her. She knew she felt the same about Ron. She especially loved when he'd make excuses about being too tired to walk the stairwell to his flat and would much rather ride the lift in her building. She always let him.

He gave her a key to his flat about a year ago, and she gave him hers. She never found use to her key, seeing as though she could easily apparate to him at any time she felt. She decided she'd string it on a chain and wore the small key around her neck. She got a slew of compliments (and a bit of teasing from Ginny and George) for doing so.

It had been three years since the Final Battle, and three years since Hermione had seen many of her old Hogwarts classmates. One in particular… Lavender Brown. Hermione hadn't intended on reuniting with Lavender at all. She honestly _despised _her very much. Lavender was just never anyone Hermione would consider any kind of "friend."

"Hermione?" the shrill voice woke Hermione from her focus on the two-for-one deal on pasta.

"Of all places, a muggle market?" Hermione whined to herself.

Lavender pushed through the clump of people by in the line for cheese. She wore the same psychotic grin she'd always had. Hermione knew it was no use hiding.

"Hermione Granger! Is that you?" She yelped once more.

"You found me." Hermione sarcastically smiled. She wanted to leave. Now.

"I'd think so! It's been ages! You look the same." Lavender seemed disappointed to find Hermione the way she'd left her so long ago.

Hermione couldn't really complain. She hadn't changed. She didn't need to either. Ron was hers forever. Take that, Lav!

**So, now that I think about it, I just might have Friday's story up. Maybe not…**

**REView!**


	6. Home is Where the Heart is

**Here's the fifth drabble! Woohoo! Told ya I'd keep up! Don't be disappointed if I don't update this weekend, I'm going outta townnnn. Read:**

**Home is Where the Heart is**

By choosing a budget and pulling their salaries together, Ron and Hermione were able to put a down payment on a quaint flat in a Wizard friendly city. Just outside the city was the famous Wizard friendly town, Ottery St. Catchpole.

If Hermione looked just far enough over the limp trees, she could just barely catch a glimpse of the little town. She loved the friendly upbeat vibe the city had, but always wondered if she'd ever walk her children in a pram down the walk in the little town. And when she did fantasize, Hermione imagined Ron right beside her, hand on her back, making faces to the infant and stealing kisses from her.

The day she and Ron settled in was a memorable day to say the least. Crookshanks almost got thrown away, due to the fact he was napping in a vacant box. Ron broke Hermione's favorite teacup which caused her to cry, which caused Ron to panic, which made Hermione begin to laugh.

"Alohamora!" Ron yelled. He huffed and tried again.

"Alohamora!" ….Nothing.

"Ronald, what on earth are you doing?" Hermione giggled.

"Hermione, you locked the damn sweets cabinet? I keep my goods in there!" Ron pouted.

"Which is the reason I locked it. Can you imagine Teddy or Victoire getting into your sweets? They'd be awake for _hours_!" Hermione informed her boyfriend.

"You didn't have to magic-proof the bloody lock. Just put one of those muggle latches on it, it'll be fine." Said Ron.

"I didn't!" Hermione erupted in laughter. "Your wand is broken again!"

Ron looked down. Sure enough, the top of his wand was hanging off.

This living with Muggle-Born is hard business…

**I hope you enjoyed that!**


	7. My Best Friend's Wedding

**Hello all! Here's chapter… 7? I think… Enjoy!**

**My Best Friends' Wedding**

It was a bright morning in early June. The lilies were in full bloom, and the air was fragranced with the scent of roses and morning glories. The Hogwarts castle had just been renovated. And now, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley were a mere 7 hours away from being joined in the bond of marriage.

The sun shone through the room in Hogwarts' Gryffindor dormitory where Ginny, Hermione, Fleur, Angelina and Audrey were all sipping their morning tea, and trying desperately to calm Molly Weasley down from her whirlwind preparation state.

"Mum!" Ginny smiled. "I really appreciate it, I do. But, I don't want you to tire yourself over my wedding. Everything's going to be just fine." Molly frowned. She'd only been trying to help.

"Ginny dear, I want to help you. It's no big fuss." Molly placed her palm to Ginny's pale cheek.

"Mum, I have everything planned. Fleur's going to do my hair, and everyone else is welcome to wander about the castle." Ginny informed Molly, as well as all the other woman in the dorm.

"I'd like to stay with you, Darling. I want to experience this with you. You're my only daughter. My baby girl." Molly got teary-eyed.

"I'm going to go and see what Harry and your brother are up to, is that alright?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, go. They'll want to see you." Ginny smiled and excused her friend.

Hermione exited the girl's dormitory and headed for the boy's. When she knocked on the door, a sleepy Teddy answered. "Hello 'Mione!" the nearly four year old smiled.

"Hi Teddy, is everyone sleeping?" she peeked through the crack of the door.

"No, I was just woken up. Ron's here, but Harry's bathing." He said.

"Oh perfect. May I come in?"

"One moment." Teddy left the door half open and ran out of sight.

"Ronny! Your lady's here for you!" Teddy's call sounded through the dormitory.

Ron, still fresh in his pajamas, was dragged to the door by a now very awake Teddy.

"Honestly, Ron. It's 10 o'clock!" Hermione laughed. "You're in your pajamas?"

"I don't feel like dressing in a day outfit, just to change again, into my dress robes soon after." Ron explained.

"Whatever…." Hermione smiled.

Ron was so genuine, so relaxed, so plain, so… Ron.

Ginny's dress was Great Grandmummy Weaseley's dress from 1922. It was silky, Ivory fabric, with no sleeves and lace among the chest area. It was stunning on her too. Her hair was pin straight, and redder than it had ever been, and a small pearl necklace to tie it together.

As she glided down the aisle her eyes sparkle with beautiful tears. This made Hermione quite jealous. Hermione was her Maid of Honor, and wore a simple, light pink dress, with long sleeves and a knee-length skirt. She too had a strand of pearls resting on her chest, and her hair was down, but pulled back slightly with a clip that was embellished with pearls as well.

The Great Hall was prominently decorated. Flowers, pearls and crystals levitated from the ceiling. Hermione and Audrey had charmed it to be white, and the dark windows were charmed to hold sterling silver pains. It was stunning.

Being at the wedding only made Hermione think of what her own would look like, if only Ron would buck up the courage to ask her. It would be beautiful.

**Fin! This was just asking to be written. I hope you liked it. I wish you'd all review so I could see if anyone's really reading. Have a good weekend! xx**


	8. Shining Scars

**Sorry for not updating all weekend! I was at camp. It was amazing. I loved seeing all of my friends and zip-lining was exhilarating. Onto my story… I hope that when you read this, you decide "Hey, I should write a review and make Scarlet happy!" It would make me happy, it so would. **** So, without further or do, chapter 7:**

**Shining Scars**

_Sweet indentions in human flesh, _

_They symbolize the hardships of a hero,_

_Memories linger in the Warrior's mind,_

_Only the true scars last forever,_

_Only the true scars shine._

"Hermione, what's this?" Ron placed an icy finger on Hermione's lower back. His finger shook as she shiver shivered and rolled over, snuggling up in the covers a bit more.

"A scar from the battle, you git." She smiled.

"Oh… Right. I'm sorry." He replied feeling guilty and slightly embarrassed.

"Don't be sorry. You didn't know better, really." She spoke.

"Yes, but… I was there when you got them. I should know what they're from. Even the ones that you didn't get from the battle." Ron's hot breath danced across her shoulders.

"Alright." Hermione agreed.

Hermione sat up in the bed. She felt a breeze gush at her bare skin. She pointed to her knee. "This is from when I was eight. I fell off a horse at my cousin's farm in the country." She placed Ron's fingertip on her kneecap. She pointed to her neck. "This is where I nearly dodged a fork from one of Fred and George's spells that went wrong the time we were at the Quidditch World Cup.

Ron blinked. "I'm sorry about that."

"It was an accident." Hermione shifted to her left knee.

All of the sudden, Hermione felt a freeing bond wash over her finger.

"Oi, what's that one, 'Mione?" Ron grinned.

"Well, I don't know. It seems to be-" She paused.

A silver band with a cleanly cut diamond rested around her left hand's ring finger.

"Marry me? So I can learn all your scars?" Ron asked.

"Yes, but, it looks like you've added a new one." Hermione breathed back tears.

"Hopefully, this scar won't fade with time then, eh?" He kissed her head.

The couple laid back in their bed to enjoy themselves a little while longer, until Crookshanks summoned them to breakfast and the happy day that lied ahead.

**That was a bit on the hard side to write. The next chapter will rock! I think… Review! **


	9. How Did We Get Here?

**Hey y'all! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! **** It was so short, and personally, I think it was not one of my best. Onto the story then, shall we? Chapter 9:**

**How Did We Get Here?**

_How did we get here?_

_I used to know you so well…_

"For Merlin's sake, Ron! It was not a date!" Hermione cried, chasing her fiancé down the hall of their cramped flat. She stepped over boxes and kicked bags out of her path. Ron and Hermione were getting moving to a cottage once they get married on the 5th of September. It was the 27th of August.

"I saw it with my own eyes, Hermione! You're really trying to deny something I saw with my own eyes? I'm not a blind, daft-bloke!" Ron spun around and grabbed her shoulders, steadying her to look up at him.

"Ron, it was tea. Tea and nothing more." Hermione looked down. "I thought we trusted-"

"I trusted you, and you had tea with Viktor bloody Krum! Accepting tea with Viktor Krum is like… Like accepting an invitation to sex with Viktor Krum!" Ron raged.

Hermione stood in the threshold of the small hallway, watching Ron's tirade.

"I asked him to tea, Ronald, I-" Hermione began.

"You asked _him_?" Ron froze. "I thought I knew you, I used to know you so well, 'mione, but now… I dunno what to believe." He said a matter of fact.

Hermione looked him in the eye. "Trust me, Ron. Trust… me."

"Oh yeah, why should I believe this little mingle outing was 'just tea?'" Ron mocked.

"I was… I was telling him about the wedding." Hermione confessed. "I was telling him that I never loved anyone as much as I love my fiancé, you of course," she waved her hand at Ron.

"I told him he that he needed to stop sending… Sending me Owls, because I don't think I can ever look at one of those fowl messages ever again, and that I knew about his fling with Farrah Fletcher during the Tri-Wizard tourney. I told him that I was marrying the man of my dreams, a man that I loved and still love, even more than he'll ever know. I told him how happy you make me, and how sad. I told him how I don't think I could ever love anyone as much as you, and how I'd never lie to you…ever." Hermione choked back tears.

Ron stood in sorrow. "If I was talking to Viktor, I'd tell him that I was embarrassed and sorry for hurting Hermione… you… so badly. I'd stand in regret, for not believing her all the time. I'd also tell him how I especially hate Viktor Krum now. But that I won't lose any sleep, because I'm in love with a girl named Hermione Granger. And… in due time, She'll be Hermione Granger… Weasley." Ron confided.

As he finished speaking, Hermione walked right into his waiting embrace. His warm, comfy, Weasley embracing bear hug she's always loved.

**They had to have their first fight sometime! I hope there aren't any dumb mistakes in this chapter, I did quite some editing! Oh well! Review!**


	10. So Close

**Here's the Wedding Chapter (cue the wedding march)! Read it! **

**So Close**

_So close to reaching, that famous happy ending_

_Almost believing, that this was not pretend, _

_And now, you're beside me_

_And look how far we've… come_

_So far, we are, so close_

Deep breaths. The only thing that held twenty year old, Hermione Granger from near shock or possible heart attacks, was deep breaths. In and out, in and out.

She and Ron were getting married today. But, unlike Harry and Ginny, they were getting married outside the burrow, in a neat courtyard-garden that Hermione had harbored herself since the rebuild of the family's home, and not in a spacious cathedral with 293 guests.

Ron was near to passing out as well. He swore his dress robes were too small, and were somehow trying to strangle him. But Harry, the newly named Father-to-Be, explained it was simply pre-wedding nerves. Bull-charms. If not for having a mid-morning ceremony, Ron might've exploded.

With Ginny hormonally yelling about her swollen feet every five minutes, and Victiore and Teddy running around, Hermione got not a moment of peace to herself. She decided to lock herself in the closet for a minute. As dumb and stupid as it sounded, it made Hermione finally feel like she was somewhere… serene.

"Hermione? Dear, what are you doing in there?" Molly was pressed up against the door.

"Taking time to myself." Hermione replied.

"For Merlin's sake, you're not pleasuring yourself, are you?"

"What? No! I'm just… thinking." Hermione pulled the bottom hem of her cotton gown off the floor.

"Want some company?" Molly asked.

"Love some." Hermione weakly smiled through her tone.

"So, your wedding day was a circus, too?" Hermione asked. She could barely sit up, she'd been laughing so hard at all of Molly Weasley's memories.

"Extremely, I don't know anyone who's had a calm one."

"Ginny's was quiet." Hermione looked up.

"Yes, but she was just as bad as you…"

"Oh, really?" Hermione perked up. "Do tell."

"She nearly took a warm tub in her dress. I had to pry her hands away from the faucet!" Molly shared.

"Thank you for telling me this, Molly. I dunno what I'd do without you… Or Arthur."

"My pleasure, Mione." Molly smiled. "I think someone's waiting in the garden to see you."

"Better get going then." Hermione helped Molly off the makeshift chair in the small closet.

As the music began to play, Hermione, in her slim, torso-hugging , Cotton Gown, strode in slow-motion down the aisle that was prominently lined with roses. Ron was waiting at the altar. Clad in dress-robes and a smile, he watched every second of her descend down toward him. It was like each of them were seeing each other for the very first time.

And… in the end… it was their own perfect happy ending. But only for the moment…

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! If you've any ideas about the next few chapters, lemme know! **** Review! xx**


	11. Honey, Honey!

**10 chapters? What? I've never been this committed to a story (as bad as that sounds) I'm so proud though . New plan; I'm not going to post any chapters on the weekends. I need time to write 'em up too, you know! I didn't want to write about their sappy, delicious honeymoon… Chapter 10. **

**Honey Honey**

_The way that you kiss goodnight,_

_The way that you hold me tight,_

_I feel like I wanna scream,_

_When you do your… Thing!_

It wasn't the warmest night in the Weasley Cottage. Though, for some reason… the bedroom was. Hermione and Ron's body's were against one another. Hot, sweet sweat was the only thing that separated them both.

Staggered breaths.

Moans.

Sleep

The next morning, Hermione was sipping tea from her mug, a wedding present from. An inscription on the mug read _Mrs. Weasley_. Her hair was everywhere, despite being pulled back with a hair-band.

Ron crept up behind her, still dressed in his pajamas.

"Good night?" He asked. Hermione shivered.

"Great, you?"

"Perfect."

"Do we have to go to your parent's tonight?" Hermione sat a plate of lunch in front of her husband.

"What do you mean? You love my parents. You always look forward to Sunday dinner at the Burrow." Ron stuffed his sandwich in his mouth.

"Of course I love your mum and dad. I also _love _Winter Dinners there too. But, aren't Ginny and Harry coming tonight?"

"Yeah, why?"

Hermione sighed. "Ginny's six months pregnant and she's going to be just as annoying as last time. She never shuts up about all her hormonal problems. I love her, but if I have to 'chat' with her again, I'll explode."

"Oh… Well, I can think of some alternatives for the night…" Ron suggested as he pulled his tangerine apart.

"You've got my attention." She replied.

Moan

Laugh

Breaths

**Thank for reading! I love all my reviews! And special thanks to Wynn Hygeorht. I have been reading (and enjoying) your reviews, and I strongly encourage anyone else who wants to, you should all review! Or maybe this story is just not worth writing anymore, because… I have no reviewers. I know this was a crap chapter, I have had such a bad few days. Monday's will be a better chapter! Review! **


	12. Christmas Time Plans and Confessions

**So, I promised today's chapter would rock your world! Nonetheless I'm hoping this chapter will be one of your favorites. So… Here goes nothin'… I mean a great chapter! Enjoy… I'm such a Christmas junkie! I'm so freakin' excited for Christmas this year! I'm ready to decorate my tree already! :D**

_Christmas time is here  
Happiness and cheer  
Fun for all that children call  
Their favorite time of the year_

It was December 22nd. The Weasley family was decorating the Burrow for the annual Christmas Eve celebration. The kids were all fast asleep in their nests among the floors of each of their parents' former childhood bedrooms. The adults were drinking Butterbeer and Molly's famous Eggnog while they decorated the tree. Ginny, being fully pregnant, opted for Yuletide Tea. Arthur had found his way into getting a muggle Music Player, and Hermione brought all her Christmas music so that they could all listen as they decorated.

They were having the best time. George had joked and put several bows and ribbons into Hermione's hair, despite being given the stink-eye by Ron. The more they drank and laughed, the greater the mood was.

"One more bow in m hair and you're getting eggnog down your pants!" Hermione warned George.

"Don't tempt me, now. I'm ready to wrap you in tinsel and lock you in the closet." George joked.

"Now that wouldn't be fair at all!" She cried.

Ron had been helping Percy undo the knots from the strings of many lights. It was a task he and Percy had been doing since they could remember. It was like a tradition to them. They always undid knots, Ginny and Molly were in charge of ornaments, and the twins would hang tinsel and tie bows onto random branches. Arthur and Charlie (when he was home) were usually tired from hunting for and wrangling the tree, would sit in and watch the scenarios take their places before him.

Ron fiddled with a difficult knot and bit his lip as he listened to Percy babble.

"So, you and Hermione ever think of having any children? You have that spacious cottage in Ottery St. Catchpole, I'd guess you might be eager to add more."

Ron, being suddenly interested, looked up. "Oi, we only married nearly four months ago." He retorted.

"I was only saying. I mean as in any future Weasleys. Not at the moment." Percy laughed at his younger brother's obliviousness.

"Oh, right. Well, we haven't had a fully conversation about it, it's definitely something we plan on in the near, or distant future. I suppose it'll happen sometime, yes." Ron gestured.

He looked at Hermione. Her giddy laugh, sweet grin. The way she carried herself, it was almost as if she was in slow motion. He loved the way she acted around Victiore and Teddy. She was so gentle and patient. He especially loved watching her hold her newly-born nieces and nephews. He always knew she'd make for an exceptional mother, he just never thought he'd lucky enough to share a child with her. She was almost too perfect.

"Ronald? Are you going to come to bed soon? It's nearly dawn." Hermione whispered from the stairs.

"I'm not very tired. I'll be up later." He replied, bending over and grasping his chin in thought.

"Is something bothering you, Dear?" Hermione finished her way down the steps, and curled up next to him.

"No, not really." He said.

"Then what's the matter? Why are you so focused, so… unreadable?" She leaned her face closer to his, so that she could feel is breaths on her face.

"Nothing's the matter, it's just…"

"It's just what? Ron, you're worrying m-"

"Do you want children, 'mione?" He interrupted her.

Hermione was shocked. "Why, yes. I suppose so. I do." She slightly smiled.

Ron looked at her. Time went by.

"How many?"

"I suppose how ever many I'm meant to conceive."

Ron sat up and looked at her.

"What would you name them, our children?" He asked.

She shifted so that her right hand was supporting her skull.

"Well, if we had a little baby girl, I'd name her after a flower. What do you think?" She watched for his reaction.

"Flower names _do_ sound quite lovely…" He smiled.

They giggled for a moment.

"I wouldn't name her Daisy, because it's too cartoon-like. And Lily is completely out of the question for obvious reasons. So… Rose?"

"Oh, I like Rose." He pulled her into his lap.

Sighing, she rested her head on his chest as she got comfy.

"And for a boy?" He asked.

"Hugo."

"Hugo? Why Hugo?"

"The first time I saw you at King's Cross, you looked like a Hugo. All the way through third year, your name was Hugo. In my mind, of course." She explained.

"Interesting. I do like Hugo a lot. It's a lot better than what I'd had in mind."

"And what was that?" She looked up at him.

"I'd never expected to actually marry you… or anyone for that matter. So, I always thought I'd never have a son. I always thought I'd end up driving the Knight Bus or something for bloody gits. So, I never really thought that hard about it." He told her.

"And I suppose I'm to thank for all the endless tutoring? If it weren't for me, you very well might have ended up driving the Knight Bus." She joked.

"Shut up, 'mione." He dug his face into her neck to the point where it tickled so much that she let out a shrilly yelp. They only giggled quietly the rest of the night.

**Thank you for reading! I hope you liked this one! I'd been eager to write all day, so I pray this was worth it. Thank you to all my new (and old) reviewers! And to all my endless Story Alerts and Favorite Story users! Much love! xx**


	13. James Sirius Potter

**Happy Tuesday! I'm getting back into this routine of writing. It's a stretch from my normal activities. I wish I could only write like every three days, but for me that's not possible. I'm the biggest procrastinator it's almost frightening. I've been writing a lot more, which causes me to want to write at inappropriate times, like in classes. (We're doing a film analysis/comparison, and we have to watch **_**Star Wars**_**. I'm pretty convinced that it's just so my teacher, a member of **_**MENSA**_** can watch his favorite movie instead of teach.) I've gotten bored easily. Since I'm through with telling you about my personal life, you should read this chapter's Drabble, and be done. Then you should review… naturally. **

**James Sirius Potter**

_Tick Tock_

_Tick Tock_

_Tick…_

… _Tock_

The entire Weasley family, including Teddy, was sitting around the drawing room of Potter Manor. The grandfather clock in the dining room just beside them was thumping loudly. Ginny had been in labor for three hours and sixteen minutes. For the small children who were absorbed in coloring books and candy, it was three hours and sixteen minutes too long. But, according to Bill, they were not leaving until that baby of theirs was "safely in it's bed." Since it wasn't exactly required of him to be upstairs with Ginny, Harry was sitting anxiously in the armchair by the fireplace.

Everyone was enveloped in their own conversations. Everyone… except two. Harry and Ron hadn't said a word. Ron was normally quiet, and since Hermione was upstairs assisting Mrs. Weasley and Healer Norman, and Percy was on holiday, he had no one to talk to. He didn't want to talk to anyone anyway. He was perfectly fine waiting for his potentially favorite nephew to be born. Perfectly fine.

"Ron…" Harry's voice was nearly impossible to hear.

"Yes, mate?" Ron said.

"Can you tell?" Ron gave Harry a look of confusion.

"Tell what…?"

"How… nervous I am…" Harry looked straight ahead, as if he was frozen in his position.

"I think it's implied in your facial expressions." Ron gulped.

"Right… Do you think I'll be good at it?" He bent over and glanced at Ron.

"You're going to have to be a bit more specific than all this, mate." Ron smirked.

"You think I'll make a good father?" Harry asked.

"How would I know? I'm not a father. I may have one, but it's not like I retained anything from him, I mean look at me." Harry laughed a bit at this.

"True… But, since you are, and have been my best mate, do you think I'll make for a good father?" He asked.

"No that, I can answer," Said Ron. "From being your friend for a substantial amount of time, I can say that you're going to be one of the best." Ron answered.

Harry smiled at this. "Really?"

"Absolutely, I can't think of anyone else I'd rather father Ginny's son, and mine and Hermione's nephew."

"Thanks, ma-" Harry began.

"Harry, dear?" Molly searched the room until she satisfyingly settled her focus on her son-in-law. Ginny's asking for you. We think it may be time." She gave Harry a warm smile. Harry smiled, shot out of the armchair, and bounded quietly upstairs to join in.

At eleven twenty-five pm on January 2nd, James Sirius Potter entered the Wizardin world with a mop of Potter hair, and the feeling of magic at touch.

**So this was more of a Harry/Ron friendship chapter, considering there was no appearance from Hermione whatsoever. I really enjoyed writing this you. I want you to review and tell me what you think. Much love, you readers! xx**


	14. Everything

**HAPPY HUMP DAY, BABIES! How are we this fine day? I'm good. I just wanna write for you… So I'm writing. This is basically just a filler chapter, but who said filler chapters have to be boring? Not me, that's who! I'm the queen of filler chapters, so you're in luck! I really want you to like this so… here you are. Now read the chapter! Thank you!**

**You're Everything**

_In this crazy life_

_And in these crazy times_

_It's you, It's you_

_You make me sing_

_You're every line_

_You're ever word_

_You're everything_

Ron and Hermione kept secrets. Secrets they never told anyone, not even their owl, Gertrude. These weren't terrible secrets, they weren't really secrets at all. These were just things about them and things they do, but they'd never bring it up as any type of conversations ever. Things like, pillow fights, late night muggle karaoke, making forts on snowy nights in the winter and the occasional food fights. They were twenty. They really just like the idea of having a partner or companion around to do childish things. Like a prolonged sleepover in one house, without parents. Just Ron and Hermione Weasley, being Ron and 'Mione, the young adults.

Not only was it funny to let loose, it was hilarious when, on occasion, Molly would bring them treats. It was usually on lazy days like these. Rainy Saturdays. It was their little piece of the past that they liked to keep on with. It was relaxing.

It was Saturday, February 3rd. Ron and Hermione were eating Granola Pancakes for breakfast, and discussing how they'd want to spend their day. It was between the fort and the snowball fight. It was also subconsciously turning into a food fight.

There was a sudden pop sound trailing from the parlor. Startled, Hermione spun around in her chair, as Ron drop his dish in the sink, chipping it slightly.

"Ron? Hermione?" Harry's distressed voice called.

"In the kitchen, Harry!"

"What's up, mate?" Ron asked as Harry entered with a bundle cradled in his left arm.

"James… He's driving Ginny mental. I think it'd be a good day to take her to the park, or to Hogsmeade for an outing or something."

"Harry, as lovely as those plans sound, it's much too cold for James to be outside. He's too little." Hermione began.

"Oh, I know. Would you look after him? Just for a few hours. Please?" He begged.

Ron and Hermione exchanged glances.

"We'd be wrong not to." Hermione sighed, smiling.

"I agree. James can stay here." Ron grabbed his nephew. Harry relaxed his position.

Ron had been very much attached to James ever since he'd been born. Whenever James was around, Ron would act like the great grandmother who wanted to hold the baby as much as possible. Hermione thought it was quite adorable of him.

"Thanks so much! You have no idea how greatful we are of you two. I promise, it'll only be a few hours. Just enough time for Ginny to settle down to her normal self." Harry gushed as he backed into the fireplace.

"No problem, mate!" Ron called to him.

"He should sleep the entire…" Harry's voice reduced to nothing as a burst of green flames shot inside the fireplace.

"He's such a good baby…" Hermione stroked James' little hand.

"Yeah… He always sleeps for me." Ron smiled.

At that same moment, a spitting cry spilled through their cottage.

"There goes the snowball fight…" Hermione groaned.

"You think this will be how it will be when we have our first baby? Will we be able to go outside at all?" Ron asked in worry.

"Please, Ron. I'd place a warming charm on our baby. It will play with us. We'll be a family." She ruffled his hair.

**Awe! They won't be having babies for a while… So don't start asking. I hope you liked this chapter. It'll be hard to top Monday's or Tuesday's, but it's okay, right?**

**Oh well! Please review and tell me what you liked, and what you wish to see tomorrow or in future chapters! Love you all! xx**


	15. Traveling the Globe with my Love

**It's Thursday, which means that it's almost Friday, which is the weekend, which is my favorite time of the week. I am so close to being content. And you are so close to reading chapter 14. I bet that if you review this chapter, it'll make the weekend come faster… Happy Readings!**

**Traveling the Globe**

_Draw me a map_

_Point to the destination_

_Travel the distance…_

_Travel with me_

"Ronald, calm yourself it's only an airplane. They're completely safe. You'll be fine." Hermione calmed her husband.

"It's a flying Death Trap, and I don't even know why we have to take one the New Zealand! Why couldn't we have used the Floo Network like Harry and Ginny?" He whimpered.

They were waiting at the gate of Flight 451. They were traveling from London to New Zealand for their good friend, Luna Lovegood's wedding. Luna was marrying a Wizard by the name of Rolf Scamander. They'd met while doing some type of project. Anyone could tell almost instantly, they were very compatible, since they were fellow Naturalists. The wedding was going to be held next to one of New Zealand's famous waterfalls.

"We're taking the plane to Luna's wedding, because I like them, they're comfortable, and you agreed that you were perfectly okay with using them as transportation." Hermione stated.

"Yes, well I didn't think you were actually going to take it seriously! I was just agreeing because I… I dunno, but I'm not taking this gargantuan Hover Craft." Ron crossed his arms.

"_Flight 451 to Bay Islands is now boarding. Would all unaccompanied minors and seniors please board now. Then all other passengers. Thank you, and have a lovely trip." The robotic ticket counter woman spoke in the speakers._

"Okay, Ron. It's not or never." Hermione said. She grabbed her handbag and walked to join the line of waiting passengers, winking at Ron when she settled in line.

"Okay, fine! But we're apparating home!" Ron ran over to her.

"Ronald, we have to get off the plane! It needs to prepare for later flights!" Hermione scolded her husband.

Ron was taking in every element of the plane. Though, everyone else most likely had their luggage by now.

"But, it's so comfortable and luxurious!" He cooed.

"Ronald, you get out of that seat or.. or…" She looked around the plane to make sure no one was watching. "… Or no sex for a week!" She yelled.

"Oh, I'm so scared-"

"Wingardium Leviosa!" She lifted Ron out of the seat and flung him at the aisle.

"Great Scott! 'Mione, that wasn't fair!" Ron smirked, rubbing his head.

"All's fair in love and war."

"What's that have to do with anything?"

**So this one was shorter than most, but I've got plots lined up for the next few chapters! Please review! I love you all! xx**


	16. D is for Dog

**What's new, Pussycat? Whoa, whoa, whoa-ohh! Heyo! It's Monday today! Hope you enjoyed the weekend, I sure did. I watched the film, **_**The Runaways**_** with KStew and Dakota Fanning. Great movie! So liberating, but very dramatic, as expected! I highly recommend it! Well, on with the chapter, hm?**

**D is for Dog**

_Dumb dog, _

_Why are you following me?_

_I ain't gotta crumb, Dog_

_How about letting me be?_

Hermione hung her scarf on the hook next to the front door. She kicked off her rainboots and proceeded toward the kitchen. She peeked around the corner. She couldn't believe her eyes. Ron… and a dog.

"Tolley! Tolley, sit! Sit, boy!" Ron cheered.

"Ronald B. Weasley, what in Goodness' name is this?" She cried.

"I know you don't like dogs, but Tolley is not a dog." Ron tried his best to calm Hermione down. It wasn't exactly working out.

"R- R- Ronald!" Hermione sat down. "He's going to bite me! He's terrifying!" She gasped.

"Tolley is a Cocker Spaniel. The worst he could do is piss on the good rug." He said.

"He's going to piss on my rug?" Hermione was on top of the kitchen table, gasping for air… and somewhat for more dignity.

"No! No, Tolley's been toilet trained. I found him in the alley next to my office. He's under a training charm."

"Oh… Al-Alright then…" Hermione climbed down. "I dunno what I was so worried about." She 'joked'.

"I have to leave on a mission, do you think you two will be alright? It's just overnight, to Surrey and back." He began to wrap around his scarf.

"YOU'RE LEAVING HIM ALONE WITH ME FOR A NIGHT?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, calm down, Love. It's overnight, I'll be home in like eight hours! And it's the weekend, so you can just stay up all night like always." He instructed her.

"Oh, ok!" She pouted.

"I love you," He said.

"I love you too." She kissed him tenderly. She slowly, dramatically pulled away.

Her gaze rested on Tolley.

"He's not yours, you know!" She snapped at the puppy.

"Hermione!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry. Go, have fun fighting Wizard Havoc! I love you!" She stood at the door and blew his a kiss. He apparated away.

Hermione slowly turned to see Tolley sitting square in the hallway.

"What do _you_ want?" She seethed.

**Alright, I know that this plot has been done, it was part of the last chapter of **_**Right Here **_**by R. W. plus me. I just wanted to clear it up that this was written way before that. And I promise, tomorrow's chapter will be just as great. Maybe even a favorite… ;) xx**


	17. Bombay Missions, Owls and Such

**Hello Again! I know the last chapter was a crap chapter. So sorry about that! I wrote it in the middle of the night, and I have no idea as to where my mid must've been. So… I'm sorry, and I hope this chapter will greatly make up for it. So read it. And, if you would, please review! One review from you makes my entire day, no joke! Read on, Lovelies!**

**Letters Because I Love You**

_Poems and words_

_Rhymes and phrases_

_Nothing more than a hello in the subtext_

_Possibly an "I Love You" here and there_

_All meaning more than written of…_

Being a new Auror, Ron had to spend many long days in training. Even some weekends, he was away, assisting Harry on his missions. It was more of a partnership than an assistance for Harry. That is, of course, the reason he chose to train Ron. He hardly trained him at all. The truly wasn't anything that Harry knew, that Ron didn't.

Ultimately, it was hard on Hermione. Ginny too. Hermione had never expected to see her husband as much times as any new wife would prefer, but this sometimes was outrageous. She'd never experienced greater lonesomeness than on nights when Ron was supposed to be home from a successful mission, but was not. She knew better than to be worried about him meeting someone more interesting in a beautiful place such as Paris, or Melbourne, even in the States he had missions where he had the opportunity to meet more Culturally diverse women. But he had Harry there to remind him of the magnificent woman who was always, always waiting at home for him.

"Mione? You home?" Ron searched through the first floor of their cottage home.

"Hermione. You're beginning to worry me, where in Merlin's name are you?" Ron was tired. His nearly three-day mission in Bombay had easily warn him out. He was hungry, cold and he wanted his wife. Ron Weasley was _not _a Happy Camper.

As Ron was about to cry like a three year old from hunger and exhaustion, Gertrude tapped at the window. She laid a stack of two letters on the ledge.

The first letter was from Harry. It was the most recent.

_Ron,_

_Is Hermione home with you? I can't seem to find Ginny or James around at all. I'm starting to worry. Are they with you? Are they together? If you see them, please Owl me. _

_Harry James Potte, Auror._

Much to Ron's relief, the second letter was from Hermione. He was still a bit frightened to open it. He clenched his eyes closed and tore it open.

_Ronald,_

_It's Hermione… But you already know that, don't you? I'd hope so. If you ever got amnesia on one of those fowl missions, I'd never live it down. Anyway, I wanted to let you know that Ginny, James and I are completely safe. We both had the feeling that you and Harry would be arriving late from the Bombay mission, so we decided to pay your parents a visit. We're at the Burrow. If we're not home by ten o'clock, then you're allowed to worry and come looking for us. Sorry for the fright…_

_Love you lots_

_Hermione xx_

Ron let a sigh of relief, only to worry what time it actually had been in London, for he was still on Bombay time. It was nine-fifteen. He was not allowed to worry for at least another forty-five more minutes. And to Ron, this was forty-five minutes too long.

He sat in his armchair, with Crookshanks on his lap. On nights when Hermione was away, Ron would secretly allow Crookshanks to curl up on his lap. Ron enjoyed petting him. He wasn't grouchy or smelly like any other cat, he was clean, sweet, wise and he smelled like Hermione's old sweaters, which Ron absolutely _loved _the scent of.

At nine fifty-two, the kitchen door creaked open, and Crookshanks leapt off of Ron's lap, which caused Ron to wake up. Ron looked around the room, his eyes landed on Hermione. She was beautiful in the lamplight. Stunning, actually. She had an unusual but sweet glow upon her face. She smiled at him in the chair.

"Evening, Love." She whispered.

"Evening…" He inspected her. "Missed you." He smiled, grabbing her hand.

"I missed you too. Sorry for going to the Burrow. I sent you an Owl-"

"I got it." He said. "You look different…"

"Do I? I haven't done anything, I don't think." She blinked in thought.

"Yes. Different… Better. How was your time without me spent?" He grinned.

Ron always liked hearing of Hermione's activities while he was away.

"I was sort of sick." She looked up.

"Awe, really? What's wrong?" He asked, concerned. Hermione rarely got sick.

"Well, your mother told me that… Erm… I'm pregnant, Ron. We're going to have a baby." She smiled widely as she waited for her husband's reaction.

"Oh really?"

"Yes!"

"A babe-… A babe… A… ba…" He fell back into his chair.

Hermione giggled. He had taken it better than planned. A baby. Her and Ron… and a baby. Exciting, yes… But frightening too. Oh well! Goodness knows they were up for anything!

**Hope you liked this chapter. Too soon for little Rose? I admit, I did skip forward slightly. Too late, it's written. Please Review and Favorite and what ever else you'd like! Just don't copy. If you do… I'll find ya! Haha! Much, much, much love! xx**


	18. Smile for Me aka Baked Goods

**Chapter 17. Holla! Okay, now you need to review this chapter! Promise? 'Cause I need to know that I'm writing these for the right readers. Review, that's all I ask. Carry on!**

**Baked Goods**

_Bake sales_

_Bakeries_

_Homes_

_Families_

It was one of those special stormy Sundays. Hermione was three and a half months pregnant, which caused her to get bored easily for some reason. Though he felt bad for her, it was quite funny for Ron. He was always used to his wife being constantly in the midst of something, or working on one of her more challenging House Elves' cases. He never expected to see her so bored so often. He almost felt more productive than her during the times they'd had off of work since she'd been with child.

"Ron? Will you come into the kitchen for a moment, I want your opinion on something." Hermione called to Ron, who was sitting in the armchair, reading the Daily Prophet, with Tolley in his lap.

"Sure, dear." He rose and walked into the kitchen. It smelled of frosting and cocoa.

"You're not fat, Hermione. I thought we went over this on Thursda-"

"That's not what I was going to ask, thank you so much for reminding me." Hermione pouted.

"I'm sorry, Darling. Bad habit. What's your real question?" He stroked her soft hair.

"I just wanted to know if this pastry tastes a bit… off. You think?" She fed him the piece.

"Well, I think it tastes completely normal. Delicious, even. Why?" He asked.

"Nothing has tasted familiar in a while. Your mother says it's because I'm pregnant, but I dunno if I can believe that…" She sputtered.

"Awe, I'm sure it's just the baby. Sweetheart, I wish you'd smile. You haven't smiled in days." Ron frowned and wiped the small, almost non-existent tears from her face.

"Why should I? I'm sick, I can't taste anything, I'm tired and everybody hates me already!" She cried.

"Hermione, no one hates you. You're impossible to hate. I don't hate you, Mum adores you, Ginny thinks of you like her best friend and sister. Harry has always liked you… Dad loves you to death… You're always George's second sister. I don't know who else you could possibly need." Ron rubbed her back.

"Lena and Eddie in the office scowl at me all the bloody time…"

"Lena and Eddie are gits…"

"I feel so old."

"You're 21."

"Still older than Ginny…"

"Smile for me."

"No."

"Please?"

"Lemme think abou—nope."

"Fine, you've led me too far."

"Ronald, what are you going to-"

Ron poofed a pinch of flour in her face.

"Ronald! What in-" Hermione laughed.

"You smiled!"

"Because that tickles!" She grinned.

At the couple's feet, Tolley sat, sneezing at all the flour floating around the kitchen. He was very fond of his owners. He was also very fond of how great they were at dropping all sorts of food.

**Phew! I'm so tired! It's 11 o'clock and I just typed this out of boredom. I'm so sleepy! Review! I love all you devoted readers to the absolute bone! xx**


	19. Gillyweed

**It's Friday Night, yo! I'm watching the telly with my Daddy. My life is sad. Jk. I am writing the Monday chapter so that I'll have it already typed up. Let's read then, huh? - PS- the poem part is really stupid! Haha, not deep at all. It's barely even a poem.**

**Gillyweed**

_Fumes_

_Fumar_

_Smoke_

It was May 4th. It was the day of Victoire's birthday party in the day time, and by nightfall, it was a party to celebrate Ron and Hermione's first child. It was a tradition.

Hermione had been eating (literally) at Ron's nerve, and it was nice to get away and be with guys. Everyone was stuffed from dinner and relaxing in the parlor in the Burrow. The air was warming up, which was a relief for all the parents, because they were able to send the children to play outside more, and it was especially great for Hermione, because she was nearly able to garden. She loved gardening, and looked forward to it every year. This year would be hard though, because she wouldn't be able to squat down or sit on the ground as much as she'd prefer.

"Psst! Ron, I've got a treat for us men in the cellar!" George whispered to Ron, who was playing peek-a-boo with a one year old James.

"Oi! What's the surprise?" Ron's eyes widened with glee.

"You'll see, go get Harry and Bill. Meet me in the cellar in ten minutes!"

"Okay then…" Ron gave James back to Arthur and proceeded to Ginny's room.

He knocked on the door, and no one came to answer. He knocked a few times more, until Harry opened it. He was looking quite out of place, his hair was wildly disobeying to stay.

"Oi! Mate, what in Merlin's be-" Ron began before Harry cut him off.

"Nothing… nothing. What'd you want?" Harry said, avoiding Ron's looks.

"Er.. George wants us to meet him in the cellar. Come on!"

"Okay, lemme put my undies-"

"I don't wanna know this!" Ron walked away.

"I haven't smelled this scent since Auror Training." Harry muttered as he and Ron bounded down the stairs of the cellar. The fumes from cigars of Gillyweed engulfed the dugout-like room.

"George, where'd you get those?" Bill asked in shock.

"A shop three blocks down from mine." George stated matter of factly. "Who's first?"

"Oi, I can't. Ginny and I are trying for a daughter." Harry refused.

"I've already got one in the making. Gimme one, please!" Ron asked.

"Oh, these won't do much! They aren't the real thing, just fakes." George informed him.

"Will they give the same effects?" Bill asked.

"Nah, just a wicked case of the burps."

"Odd…" Harry said as he reached for his.

Back upstairs, Molly and Angelina were doing the dishes.

"Say, do you smell that?" Angelina asked.

"Smell what, dear?" Molly laughed.

"I smell something weird. Almost like Gillyweed... and…"

"Bloody- … Where are the boys?" Molly asked. "Where are my sons?"

"Smoking Gillyweed, it seems!" Angelina snickered.

"I swear, if Harry get's himself into any trouble, he won't be allowed home for a month!" Ginny snapped.

"Well, at least my Ron has enough sense _not _to get himself into any troubles. He's playing with James." Hermione said.

"Nope, last I saw James, he was with Arthur." Ginny put a bowl on the drying rack.

"Bloody Hell, Ronald!" Hermione stomped to the door. "Oh for Pete's sake! Will someone go beat my husband up for me? I don't want to harm my baby!" Hermione huffed.

"I will, I'm their mother. They're scared more of me than they are of anyone!" Molly dried her hand and walked to the cellar door.

"Boys!" Molly shrieked.

"Oh crap! Mom!" George yelled.

"Hide!" Yelled Harry and Bill.

**Haha! I like this chapter. Did you? Sorry I didn't post this on Monday as usual. I was terribly sick… and I just never got around to it, but by the time I remembered, it would've been too late, and all my readers would've been asleep. Oh well! Review! Lots of love! xx**


	20. Chapter 19 and a Half

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Okay, this really sucks. But, I'm going to need to postpone chapter 20 until Monday or Tuesday night next week. I have this big short story project and I really value my schoolwork, so it's extremely important to me that I get it in on time. I am just so caught up in everything ( the PSATs and my short story… and my other tests) that I have neither the time, nor the inspiration to write a new chapter. I'm not saying that I'll never upload again, I just need a week to recuperate. I hope you understand! xx **


	21. Rebel Rebel

**Surprise! Here's Chapter 20! Ahhhhh! Twenty whole chapters! Please read it and love it! And review. **

**Rebel Rebel**

_Rebel rebel_

_You tore your dress_

_Rebel rebel_

_Your face is a mess_

Hermione was nearly six months pregnant. She had recently decided, much with Ron's consent, to take a leave from work early to tend to the cottage before the baby girl arrived. Hermione had taken up the Culinary Arts as her pastime. She thought it was more productive than Ginny's. She enjoyed anything over playing Chess and doing Puzzles all day like some medical patient.

Ron thought it was adorable that when he arrived home from work, Hermione had cakes and cookies waiting on the table. Though, today, Ron Weasley came home to a different scene.

Hermione wasn't in the parlor, nor was there the smell of the German Chocolate cake she'd been planning when he'd left that morning.

"Where the hell is that tune coming from?" Ron mumbled to himself as he padded upstairs to their bedroom. When he entered the room, he saw something he never expected he'd ever see… ever. Hermione was putting on a miniature show for Tolley and Jamesy (whom she'd been babysitting) on their bed.

"_Rebel rebel, you tore your dress, rebel rebel, your face is a mess. Rebel rebel, how could they know. Hot tramp! I love you so…" _Hermione sang. She didn't have the best voice, but this was pretty damn hot to Ron.

"Bravo!" Ron clapped. Hermione was spooked by this, for she'd had no idea he was watching her. She blushed and wiped a piece of hair from her piercing eyes.

"You, git! I didn't know you were watching me. Now I'm mortifed." Hermione laughed.

"That… was extremely sexy." Ron's eyes flickered at hers.

"Oh really? I think Jamesy enjoyed it too, hm?"

"I'm sure."

Later that night, after James had gone back to Harry and Ginny's, Ron sat in the chaise lounge in the bedroom as his wife perfrormed for him.

"_Do you wanna touch?"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_Do you wanna touch?"_

_Do you wanna touch me there? Well, do you wanna touch?"_

"_Yeah!"_

_Do you wanna touch?"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_Do you wanna touch me there, where, there, yeah!"_

**Hahahahahaha! Funny, huh? I don't own those songs. They're **_**Rebel Rebel**_** by David Bowie, and **_**Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah) **_**by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts. And the last performance, Hermione was singing the first line and Ron was screaming the "yeah!" haha! I hope you loved it! Review, you all! xx**


	22. Speak Now

**Readers! Oh my goodness, how I've missed you! Sorry I've neglected you all for so long! I feel terrible! I just got super busy, but I'm back and I've got a million ideas! Let's get started then! Read on!**

**Speak Now**

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely bargin' in on a White Veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl_

… _you need to hear me out and they said "Speak now."_

_It was nearly four o'clock! I was running out of time. Where in Merlin's beard do the Browns even live? _Hermione thought to herself as she paced up and down the Wizarding community in London. She had forty-five minutes to get to Ron's wedding to stop him from tying himself to that sticky, sodding Lavender Brown. Why her? Hermione just couldn't let him do it. How could he marry that… that Squirrel!

"Where have you been?" Ginny asked, greeting Hermione from outside Lavender's dressing room.

"Nowhere. I'm crashing the wedding, remember? Lavender un-invited me two nights ago after I hugged your brother. Bitch…" Hermione scowled through a crack in the door at Lavender who was screaming at her younger sister who was adjusting her veil.

"Right, I'm so glad you're here! She's kicked me out." Ginny crossed her arms and shifted feet.

"Of the wedding?"

"Hardly, I tried to tell her that her gown was caught on the bathroom's threshold. She thought I did it on purpose, and now I'm waiting outside."

"Damn her." Hermione muttered.

The wedding march began. Ginny sat beside Hermione and Harry in the second row because she didn't dare stand at the altar with _her. _Ron winked at Hermione, who blushed.

"This composition is terrible." Hermione whispered.

"Isn't it? Ron hates it, but apparently his opinion didn't matter. Lav's gone mad." Ginny whispered.

"Harry, why aren't you Best Man?" Hermione gasped.

"Lavender thought Ron would be too preoccupied by having his best mate up next to him."

"That makes no sense!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Tell her that."

Lavender trotted down the aisle in her meringue sheet. She looked like a bloody feather duster!

"I can't let him do this." Hermione said.

"Then, stop the wedding. You know it's the best thing." Ginny whispered.

"I agree, I'd do it for you, but that'd be awkward." Harry interjected.

"Harry James!" Ginny loudly whispered.

"Sorry, dear. I can't wait to get married to you in three months." Harry sucked up.

"You all need to hush!" Molly Weasley whispered, turned around towards the trio.

"Sorry…" They said in unison.

"Is there any Witch or Wizard who has reason why these two young people should not be joined in Holy Matrimony?" Hermione heard. It repeated over and over. This was her chance.

Ginny nudged her, so hard in fact that she rose from their seat.

"Yes, Miss?"

"I… er," She turned to Ron. "I can't let you do this."

Gasps. Hermione looked around, all eyes on her; terrified.

"What?" Lavender hissed.

"Hermione!" Ron cried.

"_Hermione…"_

_Hermione…_

_Hermione…_

"Hermione? Darling wake up." Hermione felt herself being shaken awake.

"Sweetheart, are you ok? Is it the baby?" Ron's eyes were flushed with concern.

She blinked herself awake. "Yes, I'm ok. Bad dream. Terrible dream. Are you ok?" She asked.

"I'm fine. Just happy you're here." He smiled.

"Me too, I'm happy now." She closed her eyes and sighed.

**I learned how to use Page Breaks! Weee! I hope you like it. I also hope I didn't confuse you too much. The song is **_**Speak Now **_**by Taylor Swift. Review! Love you! xx**


	23. Colors

**Hey you guys! I'm so sorry, for I've completely been neglectful towards this story recently. I feel terrible, really. I'm super content right now, so I think I'll begin writing again. It may not be as frequent as you and I both would wish, but hey, I'm writing. So, before this little note bores you to death, read the story. **

**Colors**

_Cuz when you're gone,__  
__all the colours fade.__  
__When you're gone,__  
__no new years day parade.__  
__You're gone,__  
__colours seem to fade.__  
_

"Darling, I'll only be gone three weeks." Ron said, placing a pair of Auror trousers into his trunk.

"That's three weeks too long! We have tasks to finish. We have to paint Rose's room and…" the thought hit her like a sack of flour. "what if you're gone when she's born?" She followed him around as he hastily packed.

Ron spun around, looking her in the eye "That could _never _happen, Hermione. You know that."

"Yes? Well, what if it does? Hm? Then what would happen?" She threw her hand on her hips.

"You should very well know that I'd be there in a single apparation. You've nothing to be afraid of. I'll be there. And one more thing," He pointed out.

"Yes?"

"I've been thinking… I'm not sure how I feel about the name Rose," Hermione looked shocked, hurt even.

"It's not that it's not a pretty name, it really is, but is it what we want to name our daughter? Is that what we want to call her permanently?"

Hermione became quite angry. She walked towards him and began banging on his toned arms. "Ronald Weasley, you daft Git! You leave here now, and don't come back until I need you to, you hear me?" She shoved him out the door and spilled into the armchair and wept.

As she cried, Ron walked up the street, looked back at the cottage, and apparated to Headquarters. He wanted to go back, but he knew of the terrible consequences of his wife's attitude.

Back at the cottage, Hermione helped herself out of the hot bathtub and proceeded her grooming. She then dressed and made tea.

As she looked out the window, the August rain trickled down the pane. She thought of apparating to Harry and Ginny's to give Ginny her birthday present and chat, but she knew of the work that lied ahead.

Clarence was her and Ron's House Elf. He was much younger than Kreacher or Dobby, but he was the picture of health for a House Elf and he was quite the gentle-hearted one. Hermione protested getting one, but Ron insisted that they'd need one since she was pregnant and he was finishing his last minute missions before Rose… if he still intended to call her that.

Hermione and Clarence spent the better part of the morning and afternoon painting the nursery. It was a pale ballet shoe Pink, and there were little strings of crystal lights hanging from scattered parts of the ceiling. The crib that was once Hermione's own, sat in the corner, painted a pale green. It was still just like it'd been twenty years back. Back before Hermione was a Witch and before she even knew Ron.

Ron… She missed him so much already. She knew he'd have come back, but the mission was almost started. She wondered if he was thinking about her. She wondered if he meant all the things he'd said about the name, and how he'd promised to be there for her birth… if he still even loved her.

"I do think we've done an exceptional job, Ms Hermione. I'm very proud of our painting skills." Clarence smiled at Hermione, for he knew she was upset and missing Ron.

"Thank you, Clarence. Yes, this room turned out very beautifully." She looked around and gave a weak smile.

"Would Hermione like some supper?" Clarence asked.

"You know I'd never ask you to cook for me, Clarence, but… I'd love some. Would you like to eat with me?" She asked.

"I'd be honored, Ms Hermione." Clarence took her swollen hand and led her downstairs to the kitchen.

That night, Ron dreamt only of Hermione and their daughter. He dreamt of the mistakes he'd made, and how much he desired going back to her, if he could.

Safe to say, that night, they dreamt of one another.

**So, this is super duper short. I wasn't planning on adding all the drama in there, it just happened. I hope you review this, even thought it's not quite as good as any other. And I hope you continue to read this story, even thought I've slacked off immensely. Keep Reviewing and Favoriting! I love you all! xx**


	24. You Must Love Me aka Rose Ginevra

**Author's Note:** This is definitely one of my longer chapters, but it's such a good one. I hope that you enjoy it. If you don't, don't hesitate to tell me in a review. I'm excited to finally get this chapter out! Once again, I really do hope you like it as much as I do.

**Disclaimer: **I always forget this part, seriously, but I'm not J.K Rowling. I wish I was, I do! But I don't think I could've given you as much as J.K has already given us all. I'm just a FanFiction writer.

**You Must Love Me**

_Deep in my heart I'm concealing_

_Things that I'm longing to say_

_Scared to confess what I'm feeling_

_Frightened you'll slip away_

_You must love me_

Day 19 on the Auror mission. Ron was tired, and he felt as if he'd lived concealed in the Hungarian camp's cave for years and years on end. He was ready to go back home. Ready to see Hermione. Scared, but ready. For, she was to give birth to their daughter any day in the next few weeks.

They'd for the most part mended their relationship by way of letters and patronuses. They'd missed each other so much. It was torture for both of them to see and hear of what they'd both been up to in the weeks gone by. She was ready for him to come home. He was ready to meet their daughter, and so ready to see his wife… his life.

That morning, Hermione and Clarence were drinking tea and watching _Evita, _a movie that Hermione's mother had sent her the day before. Both sat on the sofa, bawling at the scenes portrayed before them.

And then, it happened.

Pain struck Hermione's pelvis. It was a different kind of pain, one she'd never felt before. She then cooled off and settled back into the sofa. Then, it struck again.

"Ouch…" She rubbed under her stomach and grimaced.

"Is Ms Hermione in pain? Shall Clarence call St. Mungo's?" Clarence asked in concern.

"No, Clarence, you may not," Hermione stated. "I'm completely… _fine! Ahhh._" She winced and shifted on the cushions.

"Clarence feels he should call for help…"

"You may not call St. Mungo's, however, you may apparate to the Burrow and get Molly and Arthur. _Gahhh…_" She cried.

"Clarence will do as you've asked. Please, stay put, Ms Hermione…" He then apparated away, leaving Hermione writhing on the sofa.

Back at the Burrow, Molly and Arthur were drinking tea and discussing their upcoming plans to celebrate Hermione's birthday in the next week, as she would be full term. It was Sunday, September 3rd.

Halfway into their newest sip of tea, Clarence popped into the kitchen.

"Clarence? What're you doing here?" Arthur smiled.

"Yes, Clarence. Shouldn't you be tending to Hermione?" Molly asked.

Clarence then caught his breath. "Clarence has been sent by Ms Hermione to fetch the pair of you, fot she's having terrible pains."

Molly shot up and dumped her tea into the basin. "We must go! Arthur, c'mon!" She then dumped his teacup as well, which he was none too happy about.

"Alright, alright!" He grabbed his wand and took Molly's and Clarence's hands. Then they apparated to Hermione's aide.

With a loud pop, the trio landed in the foyer of the cottage. Molly searched hurriedly for Hermione, only to find her where Clarence had left her.

Screams escaped her mouth. It was almost as it she were back at Malfoy Manor being tortured.

"Hermione, dear!" Molly knelt on the floor beside Hermione. "What's happened?" She asked, soothing Hermione as best she could.

Hermione's breaths were scattered and hoarse. She finally spoke, but only in a tone of whisper. "I… I don't know. It just happened,"

Molly frowned. "Were you moving around much? Carrying things beyond your weight?"

"No. I… I wasn't." Hermione blinked fresh tears. "Get Ron!" She breathed. "He promised he'd be here. He needs to be here with me!" She sobbed.

Arthur back away from the scene. He shared a short glance with Molly, letting her know what he was about to do.

"_To Ronald"_ he thought. There was then another loud pop, and Arthur was in the Auror campsite with the squadron. "Where's Ronald? Where's my son?" He asked Dennis Clerkley, a fellow Auror of Ron and Harry's. "Uhh, I dunno, sir. Last I saw, he was in his tent with Harry." He pointed to the tent. There was a dim spot of light shining from inside the tent's flaps. Arthur turned to Dennis. "Thank you, Boy! Much luck on your mission." He thanked him and ran to the tent.

Back in the cottage, Molly and Clarence were tending to Hermione, still in pain. They'd set up a small nest on the floor of blankets and pillows of sorts and had moved Hermione into it, where she was most comfortable.

"Do you know w-what's happening?" Hermione asked.

"From what I can tell, you're very well in labor, dear. Congratulations!" Molly smiled.

"Uh!" Hermione fell back onto her pillows. "Ron needs to get her quick, I need him!"

Molly smiled at her daughter-in-law. "He will be, darling. Arthur's getting him as we speak." Molly stroked Hermione's hair.

In Hungary, Arthur Weasley was still on his was across the pathway to his sons' tent.

Out of breath, he finally reached the right one. "Ronald? You in here?" he asked, searching around.

"Dad?" Ron came around the corner.

"Ron! Oh, it's so nice to see you're ok!" He grabbed Ron's head and kissed it.

"Dad, quit it!" Ron yelled and glared at a snickering Harry.

"Sorry, son. You must come home! Now." He told him.

"Why? What's wrong?" Ron became scared. "Is it Hermione? Is she hurt?"

Arthur's smiled faded. "Yes, Ronald, we think she's having the baby tonight."

Ron smiled "Blimey, Dad! That's great!" He turned to Harry. "Harry, I'm going to be a father! How great is that?" He yelled.

Harry looked up from his parchment. "That's wonderful, Ron."

"Ron, you don't understand," Arthur became serious. "Hermione _is _giving birth, but she's having trouble. She's in immense pain and she's asking for you. We must leave now."

Ron grabbed his pack. "Well, what are we doing here? Let's go!" Ron then apparated to his home.

Hermione let a gigantic sigh of relief out as she heard Ron's apparation pop. He then ran to her side.

"Oh, 'Mione! I missed you!" He kissed her over and over. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, Ron. I missed you so much. I'm so glad you're here." She smiled.

Ron looked to his mother who was preparing for the birth.

"Mum, how are we?" He smiled.

Molly brushed her overgrown bangs from her eyes. "We're getting there, dear." She smiled.

Another pain hit Hermione. A bad one this time.

"Ahhh!" She wailed.

Ron jumped back. "Merlin's… what the hell was that?"

"Ron, dear, she's having contractions." Molly informed him.

"Oh," he replied. "what's that mean?" He asked.

"It mean the baby's about to arrive, now HOLD MY BLOODY HAND!" Hermione screamed.

"Yes, dear." Ron kissed her head and held her hand.

"Alright dear, it's time you push." Molly said excitedly.

"Huh-" Ron was cut of by Hermione's glass shattering shriek.

"C'mon, dear, you can do better!" Molly chanted.

"No, no I… I can't!" Hermione protested.

Ron squeezed her hand and knelt down to Hermione's view. "Yes you can, Hermione. You can do anything. You're the strongest, bravest, courageous, most graceful woman I know. If anyone can do this, it's you. Please to it, Hermione. I know you are more than capable of doing it. Do it so we can meet our daughter. Do it so we can see little Rosey." He sat up again.

Within a matter of seconds, Hermione gave her loudest, hardest, best scream.

Silence.

"Is she here?" Ron looked to Molly.

"Yes, dear. She's here."

"Why isn't she crying?" Hermione panicked.

At that moment, a loud, but gorgeous cry filled the room.

"Hermione, she looks like you." Ron peered over, he wiped his eyes with his hand still glued to hers.

"Does she?" Hermione asked.

"Here we go, here's little baby girl." Molly handed the clump of blankets and such to Ron. He lowered the clump to Hermione.

"Ron, look, she's got you eyes." Hermione pointed to the two pools of crystal blue eyes on Rose's face.

"She's got your nose."

Molly crept over to get a good look.

"She's got the Weasley head of hair." She sniffled.

"She does, oh Ron, look!" Hermione wept as Rose clutched her finger with her tiny fist.

"She's perfect, Mione. Little Rosey's absolutely perfect." Ron kissed Hermione's hair once more and continued to stare at their child. Little Rose.

**She's here! Rose's here! I hope that you loved this chapter and that it made sense. I'm going to have a spazz attack rom typing so much so fastly. Review! xx**


	25. I Really Don't Like You

**Author's Note: **I haven't written Harry and Ginny into a drabble in a while. I'm trying to think of something else to call this story, because I don't think this is a very drabble-ish story anymore. It's really chronological and every chapter is closer together in time now. So, if you have any ideas for a new title, don't hesitate.

**Disclaimer: **I'm J.K… JK! Lol

**I Really Don't Like You**

_Hate is a strong word__  
__But I really really really don't like you__  
__Now that it's over__  
__I don't even know what I liked about you__  
__Brought you around__  
__And you just brought me down.__  
__Hate is a strong word.__  
__But I really really really don't like you._

It was Octber 3rd, and Rose was exactly one month old. Thought Ginny had met her namesake numerous times already, along with Harry, they decided it was time for James to meet his newest baby cousin. James, who was used to being the little baby of the family, needed to get used to the split attention, since he was getting a brother in December. They thought that since Rose was pretty much old enough to leave the cottage, it would be the perfect night.

"Jamsey! Come get a look at little Rose." Ginny tried luring the toddler over to the sofa where Ron and Hermione sat, holding Rose.

"No!" James replied, using his new favorite word.

"Yes, come say hello." Ginny said sternly.

"No new baby. James is baby." He said.

"James Sirius, you march over here and meet Rosey." Ginny said through her teeth.

"I've got him," said Harry, grabbing James from behind and carrying him over to the rest.

James also took this as an opportunity to stick his thumb into his mouth and act like a smart-ass.

"See, James this is Rose." Ron said, putting James on his lap.

James lightl brushed his finger on Rose's cheek, "Baby…"

"That's right, James. Rosey's a baby. And soon, mommy will have a baby just like Rosey." Harry whispered.

"I don't like babies," James cried, hopping off Ron's lap. "James the baby!"

"James, you're two. You're not a baby anymore." Ginny said calmly.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" James marched to his toy box and continued playing with his toys.

"Well," Ginny said. "I can't wait for December."

**How was it? You like? **

**PS- please suggest new names for this story, they should be relevant to the Ron/Hermione theme. As in quotes or nicknames or something. Thanks for reading! x**


	26. Never Grow Up

**Author's Note: **Hi, Readers! It's Scarlet. You may not know this, but this chapter you're about to read is being written on the same day as the last two, _Colors _and _You Must Love Me a.k.a Baby Rosey_. I hope you enjoy it. It's going to be a sweet chapter between mum and daughter. So, read and enjoy it, and don't hesitate to leave a nice review for me. Thank you and enjoy the chapter.

**Discalimer: **I'm no Jo Rowling!

**Never Grow Up**

_Oh, Darlin' don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up_

_Just stay this little_

_Oh, Darlin' don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up_

_It could stay this simple_

It'd been three months. Three months since Ron's last Auror mission. Three months since their fight. Three months since he came back. Three months since little Rose Ginevra Weasley was born. Three months since their life was just the pair of them, Ron and Hermione. Now they were Ron, Hermione and little Rosey. It was nicer that way, too.

A cry rang from Rose's bedroom next to their own. Ron grumbled something about it being 3am and time for Rose's breakfast, for he'd snuggled with her four hours earlier at eleven. Hermione rubbed her eyes and reached for her robe. She tied it and padded to Rose's crib.

"Hi, Love. Mummy's here." Hermione smiled. She absolutely loved saying that she was a "Mummy" to Rose. She'd wanted to have children since she was little herself, and all of the sudden, now she's got her own little daughter. She loved her very much, as did Ron. But Hermione, having been an adolescent girl before, knew Rose would always need her somehow.

Often, Hermione thought of what it'd be like the day she and Ron take Rose to buy her things for Hogwarts once she'd near the age of eleven. She pondered the idea of if it would be just the three of them, or if they'd have more children tagging along. She wanted more, of course, but not as much as Molly Weasley. And for now, she was completely content and filled with glee to just have little Rose to love.

As she picked up the small infant, draping in blankets and clothing, she gently rocked her and sat in the rocking chair. She studied Rose's face; her eyes were two watery pools of Saphire, her miniature fist's were balled up as she was being given her bottle. Hermione ran her fingers softly over Rose's small tufts of soft scarlet hair. She was a Weasley, alright.

"Oh, Rosey, we're looking quite beautiful tonight, aren't we now?" Hermione grinned.

Rose blinked a few times and examined her mother's face.

"I want to just stay like this, don't you? I want you to stay my little darling girl forever." She whispered. "But of course, we can't. Because eventually, you're going to grow up, and you're going to be your own person, and you're going to be loved by all. You're going to be a smart girl, I can tell. And from one Smart Girl to another, boys won't be the most interesting things you've ever known of; books will be better than them. And then, eventually, one boy, a special boy at that, will come into your life. He will most likely be a Wizard. And you're going to fall in love with this boy. And then… one day, you're not going to need me, and-" Hermione looked up to see Ron staring at her from the threshold. He looked exasperated.

"Blimey, Hermione, she's only three months old. She's not leaving for Hogwarts in the morning." He smirked.

"You're right," Hermione sighed as she stood up. She fixed the bundle of blankets.

Ron then left and Hermione placed Rose back into her crib. She leaned over and kissed her cheeks and sighed, "Never grow up, Rosey." She whispered and turned off the lamp.

Hermione woke the next morning and turned over in bed. Was she dreaming last night? Or is she going open her eyes to no Rose… or no Ron, even.

"Look, Rosey. Mummy's awake." Ron walked over with Rose in his large arms. Hermione smiled and rolled back to look at the pair. Ron was so good with Rose. She'd gotten so lucky. She knew she was luck to have everything she did. She knew she was loved. She had a family.

**Was that a terrible ending? Sorry, I'm nearly awake. It's 2:41am where I am, and I'm going to absolutely collapse. So, as always, review for the next chapter, and I send lots of love to all you readers. :] xx**


	27. Yester Year

**Author's Note: **It's almost Christmastime! I'm so excited, it's not even funny. I have exams this week and a test that I should be studying for tomorrow! Oh well, I felt this was a good priority as well. Enjoy the chapter!

Also, as you can see, I've changed the story's name! Instead of _Drabbles of a Simple Love_, you're now reading _Birdhouse In Your Soul_ which is a whacky song by the awesome duo 'They Might Be Giants' who got their start by writing a new song everyday for like three years and recording it on their answering machine. Funky, right? Anyway, I just thought I'd share that Fun Fact with you. Read on!

**Disclaimer: **You'd know if I were Jo…

**Back To Yester-Year**

_August 31__st__ , 1999._

Shirtless, Ron lay in his bed, contemplating the day ahead; should he go with his mum and Harry to see the girls off the train? Or should he sit somber in the kitchen until his tea gets cold, just thinking of how it could've been better if he'd saw her off. Surely, she'd want him to be there to watch her get on the Hogwarts Express so she would have assurance that someone cared. She was his girlfriend, or whatever she preferred to call it. He knew she knew that he loved her. It was obvious and everyone else referred to them as "Ron and Hermione" and not just individually, and even that was when they weren't around.

His thoughts were put on hold when his door creaked slightly, thought it was not Harry, who'd made it clear where he was sleeping ("Don't tell Molly on us, we'll be up before six o'clock… and I didn't rat you out back in June when you and Hermione were doing God knows what in the barn!").

"Ron," It was Hermione. "You awake?" She stepped into his room, carefully dodging his randomly placed heaps of laundry and shoes.

"Yeah, I'm up," He whispered in reply. "What's up?" He scooted over in his small bed so that his back was to the wall as she climbed in.

"I couldn't sleep, there's lots to think about… for me." Said Hermione, pulling the blankets up to her jaw. "Merlin, it's cold in here,"

Ron ignored her comment about the temperature of his room; he lived in the attic, what'd she expect, a sauna? He snaked his arm around her waist. "Wha'chu been thinking about, Hermione?" He asked thoughtfully.

"Things," She sighed.

"… What things?"

"Things like, when am I going to see you? How am I going to be a Prefect when I haven't been to Hogwarts since the war, and Hell, I don't even know the new password!" She whined. It wasn't like Hermione to worry or be so apprehensive about anything, really. She was simply fearless.

"Chiding Bum" said Ron.

"What was that?" she asked, looking up at him

"Chiding Bum, that's the new password, I read your letter this morning." He chuckled.

"Oh," Hermione blushed. "Thanks."

He snuggled up to her so that he was resting his head half on his pillow and half on the top of hers, almost as if they were spooing, but upward, at the ceiling.

"Can you believe it? My girlfriend, a Prefect." Ron kissed her hair. "I'd believe it in a heartbeat, you know."

She pouted, "Yes, thanks, but I'm not Head Girl. Ginny is."

"Yes, but, Ginny's also the Captain of Gryffindor Quidditch and she attended last year." Added Ron.

"True," She sighed. "And you're welcome for taking care of you on the hunt. You'd be dead if it weren't for me…" she reminded him.

"Maybe not _dead_, but I might not have the use of my left arm," said Ron. "And I'm pretty sure I made it up to you back in June."

"Hmm, June. I wish I could go back to June." Hermione smiled. She remembered the night she and Ron lost their innocence to each other. She also remembered how good it had felt. "What will you do when I'm gone?" She asked.

He took a moment to think. What would he do?

"I'll write you everyday. And on the weekends when I'm not training, or on a mission, I'll come visit you. We can go to Hogsmeade like old times. I'm sure McGonagall won't mind me popping in every once in a while. What do you think? You know you're spending Christmas and Easter at the Burrow, and mum wouldn't let you miss any birthdays or special events."

"I think you seem to have taken an awfully long time to think that through, I can only hope that's how you'll think your life through as well." She smiled.

"You are my life, Hermione," He whispered. "From here on out, as long as we're together, I'll only be with you, because I can't imagine going about my life without knowing you."

He felt her body shift, for she was wiping small, but content tears.

"Thank you, Ron. I'm so glad to have your love; to know how much you love me and to know that whenever I need you, you'll be there." She whispered. "See me off the train tomorrow?"

"You bet'cha." He kissed her and drifted to a long sleep, which he needed.

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE; READ.**

**I've been thinking of beginning a new story. I'd like to focus on Ron and Hermione from a different kind of angle. I want to write more angst and trials with this pairing, because, knowing their character types, they can't be this blissful all the time, and they couldn't have moved on so quickly and recovered so fast, you know?**

**Anyway, look out for that story and tell me if you actually would be interested in reading it. **

**Also, please, don't hesitate to review, and check my profile for One- Shots and such!**

**Happy Christmas if you don't hear from me sooner!**

**Scar xx **


	28. Luna, Love, and a Little Bit of Magic

**Author's Note: **I'm back, as you can read. And I have a whip-ass chapter for you! Read ahead! This is kind of a two-plotter, haha! I put Luna in San Diego because it seems like a fun and interesting place that she'd live with Rolf and the boys. You'll probably enjoy this one!

**Disclaimer:** I'm not J.K Rowling… but how rad would it be if I was?

**Luna, Love, and a Little Bit of Magic**

Gertrude flew inches over the rooftops of Ottery St. Catchpole, a village outside London. Swooping down and around chimneys in the chilly winter air, she clutched the morning post to her owners.

As Gertrude wisped outside the Weasely's window, Hermione was nearing Rose's garden-themed nursery, for she'd woken and was hungry.

"Good morning, Rosebud. Mummy's here." She cooed.

Rose whimpered and stared at her mother, turquoise eyes sparkling. Hermione reached inside the bars of Rose's bed and lifted her in time for a quick cuddle before she fed her breakfast.

Gertrude quaintly dropped the post on the sill of Rose's window, Hermione flicked her wand and summoned the letters to her lap, as Rose was nestled on her shoulder. Three letters were there. One from Ron, who was on a mission in Singapore, one from Ginny, which held pictures from their years away at Hogwarts, that she had spotted underneath a chair in the attic of the Burrow. The last letter was addressed from San Diego, California in the states where Luna and her husband had moved the year previous.

Thanking Gertrude, and tying a reply to Ron, Hermione opened the letter from Luna and began to read.

_Hermione,_

_How are you and Ron? I am just fine here in San Diego, though this winter's a bit warmer than I'd like. Rolf says he'd take me to London for the summer, since I miss it so much. I am most excited to return, I've missed so much! I heard you gave birth to a little girl- how lovely! I just had twin boys, myself. They're just beautiful! Both are blonde and full of life. I've named them Lorcan and Lysander. They were born back in July, so you can imagine how busy we've been._

_San Diego is a very neat place to live, so many things to see and do. To my pleasurable surprise, I've spotted many Nargles and it's nice to know they're doing well in the climate. When you went to Australia, did people look at you oddly, too? I have received many blank stares while shopping. The people are very nice, but completely Muggle._

_Hope you are doing well, and I hope dearly to see you very soon. Give everyone hugs and good wishes! _

_Happy Christmas!_

_Love, Luna._

"Lorcan and Lysander?" asked Ron, sitting down to supper the next week.

"Yes, I dunno where she got those names from, but she seems to still be sane." Hermione laughed, stuffing Rose into her high-chair.

"Well, I'm glad we've got sensible names for our children."

"And what would those names be?" Hermione smirked.

In a matter-of-fact tone, Ron replied "Rose Ginevra and Hugo."

Blushing, Hermione placed a napkin in her lap. "I suppose you're right. We're far from going insane, aren't we?"

"Yes, dear, we are not."

Rose giggled and sneezed. With the sneeze, little sparkles and sugary clouds puffed from her tiny mouth, which she smiled at.

"Ron," said Hermione, gripping the table's edge. "did you see that?"

Ron, gaping at Rose, exclaimed "Rose just did her first magic! Ginny used to do this all the time, and I never knew what it was until our third year! Our Rosey's magic!" He lifted Rose from her spot at the table and onto his lap.

Hermione was near tears of exuberance, making faces of congratulations and pride to her baby girl. "Let's just hope she gets into Hogwarts,"

"At this rate, she'll be in Hogwarts by the time she's seven," cried Ron. "I have to owl mum and dad to tell them."

"This is amazing," Hermione snatched Rose from Ron's lap and held her close. "Oh, Rosey, Mummy's so proud! I love you, Rose."

**Was that whip-ass? Eh? It was cute though, right? Haha**

**Review! And check out my profile, maybe I'm writing things and you don't even know it! **

**okay, that was lame-o!**

**Make a little birdhouse in your soul! Scar x**


	29. Wounded Silly

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **You guys, I'm disappointed. I got not one review for the last chapter. Was it really that bad? I don't expect 10 reviews for every chapter (although it would be nice), I just want to know who's responding and who's not.

Anyway, since that's not a huge deal, I should get on with the real author's note. This chapter is going to be short, for I have been at a loss for ideas for chapter plots. Again, if you have any ideas at all, I'd love to know. Ideas and reviews are very much appreciated.

**DISCLAIMER: **If I were J.K Rowling, why would I be sitting perched atop my bed, with my refurbished laptop on my lap, at a loss for story plots?

**Wounded**

Ron padded over to his daughter's room to relieve her from her current attention tantrum. It was six a.m and she was upset.

"Rosey, what's wrong?" he gazed at her from outside the crib. "Daddy's here."

Rose sneezed and more sparkles appeared, which made Ron smile and lightened the mood.

"I see you've had an accident in your pajamas?"

He set Rose down on the table and pulled his wand from his shirt pocket.

As soon as she was clean, he began to button her clothes up when suddenly

WHAM!

"Rose? What the bloody hell was that for?" Ron cried.

Rose had just kicked him straight in the eye. It was going to bruise.

At eleven the next morning, Hermione entered the kitchen to find Rose sitting giddily in her seat, as Ron cleaned her breakfast dishes.

"It's eleven? What time did you two wake up?" Hermione yawned.

"Rosey woke me up at six," said Ron. "She also gave me this." He turned around to reveal a purple cloud around his eye.

Doubled over with her hand covering her mouth, Hermione looked to Rose.

"What did you do, Missy?" at this Rose simply giggled.

Hermione got out the muggle picture device.

"Wha- Oh no! Hermione, what in Merlin's name are you- don't take a photograph!" Ron yelled.

"Wait 'til Harry and George get a load o' this!" She laughed.

Two days later, as the pair were visiting Harry and Ginny's to meet their newest little Potter, Albus Severus, Hermione was keen passing the moving photo of Ron screaming, covering his eye, and bumping into an open cubbord.

"This is Gold, Hermione!" George sputtered. "I knew you would be of some us as a sister!"

Ron, sitting in the corner, secretly smiled at what an idiot he looked like in the photo. He didn't care. He had Hermione and Rose and he needed no more.

**Cute, huh? And funny, too. **

**REVIEW! I cannot say this enough. I like having Reviews! Review are good. **

**So, naturally, please Review this chapter and tell what how it is. **

**Keep that Birdhouse in your Soul**

**Scar x**


	30. Can I Have this Dance?

**Author's Note: **Welcome! This came to me while… well, I don't exactly remember when it came to me, it just did.

So I did some research and, England doesn't exactly _have _prom, do they? They have a _Leaver's Ball _or _Leaver's Dinner._ So, I'll just go with that. Happy New Year, by the way! And Happy Belated Birthday, Lord Voldemort! Ha!

**Disclaimer: **I live in the southern US. I'm certainly not J.K Rowling. "They see my, Rowlin', they hatin'.

"_It's like catchin' lightnin' the chances of findin' someone like you_

_it's one in a million the chances of feelin' the way we do_

_and with every step together_

_we just keep on getting' better_

_so can I have this dance? Can I have this dance?"_

June 3rd, 1998. Hermione sat in her bedroom of her parents' home in Australia, taking one last glance at the walls and accommodations so she could save a memory in her head for herself. She, Ron and her parents were moving back into their quaint Brownstone in England in the morning, for Hermione had restored their memories and convinced them to leave the Land Down Under.

The Bungalow where they had been renting was very creative and beautiful, but it was clear that Jean and Gregg Granger belonged to their shared Dental practice in the U.K rather than to be Zookeepers in Melbourne.

As she stuffed her dressing gown into the beaded bag she and Ron shared, Hermione rose to leave and return to the kitchen to have lunch. Once she was there, she noticed that Ron was already sitting at the table, reading one of Gregg's books on Golf. Fascinated, Ron's eyes scattered around the pages faster than they could on a tell-all book on the Chudley Cannons.

"Hermione, darling, you've got a letter." Jean said, tossing a worn envelope onto Hermione's plate.

"Who's it from?" asked Ron, "It's got a Muggle address."

Hermione tore open the letter as she chewed her turkey. "I… I think it's from Lyssie Carter!"

"Lyssie Carter? We haven't heard from her in ages!" exclaimed Gregg as he entered the kitchen himself.

"Who is she?" Ron asked, scooting closer to Hermione to read her letter as well.

"Lyssie Carter is my childhood friend from back in Kensington. We studied every year together until I was eleven,"

"How did she know to write to you? How did she not think we'd moved then?" Jean asked.

"I told her that I was being home schooled so I could learn at my own accelerated pace, Mum. Oh, look! It's dated April 22nd of this year."

"What is it, what'd she write?"

A slow frown spread on Hermione's lips. She folded up the letter and continued eating her sandwich.

"Dear God, what'd it say?" Jean asked.

Surprisingly, Hermione began to cry, almost unnoticeably.

"It was an invitation to Prom." She squeaked.

"What's that?" muttered Ron, dumbly.

In tears, Hermione looked at him with daggers, "Prom is when all the 'sixth years' and 'seventh years' of the schools in Britain and the States dress in formal clothes, travel to a beautiful ballroom with twinkling lights and music and activities and dance."

"Hermione, you just described the Yule Ball." Ron replied.

"It's not the Yule Ball, it's exclusively only for older students and their dates to attend and it's much more anticipated and planned!" She sobbed. "And I'll never get to go!"

"You don't know that," Gregg comforted her. "When is it?"

"That's the worst part," sighed Hermione. "It was the 2nd of May, this year. The day of the Final Battle against Lord Voldemort. It's over."

July 14th, 1998.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, why in Merlin's name am I here?" Hermione asked, aggravated.

"You'll see," he dragged her through the field behind the Burrow. "Are you wearing the dress Ginny gave you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes as she huffed and puffed "Yes, the royal blue satin one, now will you tell my what we're-"

Suddenly their troubled jog from the Burrow was forgotten and interrupted by the sight of a tent, slightly smaller than the one Bill and Fleur wed in. It was illuminated with charmed Twinkle-Pixies floating in the air.

"Oh, Ron…" Hermione gaped.

Inside was a tabled, eight chairs, and a large record player. Ginny and Harry sat at the table, Ginny in a purple dress, and Bill with Fleur, who wore a pale pink gown herself.

"Ron this is amazing. You did this all by your self?" asked an awe-struck Hermione.

"I had some help," He winked at Harry and Ginny "I'm sorry this isn't exactly the type of party you wanted, but anything to let Fleur wear a dress or to even _see _Ginny in one."

"Hey!" Ginny cried, throwing a cracker at his head.

Hermione looked to Ron, "Oh, but it's so much more than all that rubbish," and with that, she kissed him… full on the mouth.

**Good? **

**The links to the dresses are on my bio page! **** HAPPY NEW YEAR! Yeah, 2011!**


	31. Fame

**Author's Note: **Ah, well, I'm glad you liked the Prom chapter! I got a review, which was all I really wanted/needed to continue my stories. So, thank you, SiriusBlack345! I'm glad you liked the song. It was High School Musical, but it's such a pretty song.

I've began this new format of chapter-planning. I admire my fellow FanFiction authoress, LyricMedlie (go check her out! Her stories are awesome!) and the work and prep that she puts into her chapters. On her YouTube channel, she explains the effort that goes into planning every chapter, which I thought was simply genius, and might assist my self-proclaimed scatter-brained planning. So, I got out an old unused notebook and began to plan this chapter. So, thank you, Medlie! (she doesn't read this story, though lol)

I know. I know. I've been neglecting the chronological chapter order quite a lot, but I'm determined to make it up to you by continuing on with their lives post Rose's and Albus' births.

To end this insanely long Author's Note, I'll tell you that this chapter is based on my respect for how in the epilogue of Deathly Hallows (don't read ahead, it may contain certain spoilers!), the children want to know why everyone is staring at their parents. I understand that the offspring of many of the trio's generation of Witches and Wizards will have been told the stories of Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, and his two Best Mates, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, soon to become Hermione Weasley. I basically just really liked the way they seemed to not have made it such a huge deal that they'd defeated Voldemort and saved the Wizarding World from such doom, and neglected to inform them of their immense fame.

READ AHEAD.

**Disclaimer: **I'm a little young to be the most amazing Authoress of my generation.

**Fame**

"_Harry! Do you and Ginny plan on anymore kids after Albus?" _

"_Mr. Potter, do you reckon you'd still be an Auror if things had turned out differently?"_

"_Is Luna Lovegood really having an affair with Ernie McMillan? Do you have any comment?" _

The Wizarding Paparazzi followed Harry's power-walk down Little Prairie Lane and across Woodstill Bridge. He was making his way to Ron and Hermione's cottage for supper, and was hesitantly listening to the nosy lies and annoying suspecting reporters' questions.

"No," He answered blatantly as he turned swiftly onto Hickory Knoll, the street on which the cottage stood.

"_Maybe if I give them an answer, they'll geroff!" _Thought Harry as he opened the rickety gate to the cottage.

"Harry, you're here!" Hermione exclaimed, flinging her arms around him, watering can in hand.

"Hello, Hermione, how's your Friday been?" Harry happily answered. The photographers were beginning to disperse with the notion that they were going to get nothing out of him, and certainly nothing _polite _out of Hermione Weasley.

"Quiet, but Ginny's been around since three, so I've been entertained. When did Ron say he'd be home? I've nearly forgotten since this morning." She blushed.

Harry hung his jacket on the hook and brushed the snow off his figure "Around seven, so he should be along shortly, where's Gin?"

"Around in the sitting room, feeding Al."

And that's just how Ginny was. She cooed happily as she fed her newest son his own supper. Smiling, she welcomed Harry to join them on the sofa. "Hello, dear, how was your day?"

"It's been good. But I've waited all day to come back to this." Harry smiled, gesturing to his Al, in Ginny's arms.

"Dada!" James came skidding into the room with his toy snitch in his tiny fist.

Harry immediately grabbed him and began tickling him for fun.

Hermione smiled as she looked upon them, tossing Rose onto her hip and proceeding to wait for Ron to arrive.

Only moments passed before Ron, clad in a fresh powdery snow, thudded through the front door in his snow boots.

"Damn reports," he grumbled, shaking off the snow. " '_Weasley, what's your retirement plan? Is Hermione really pregnant with triplets, already? How's your brother Fred doing?'_ honestly, don't they read, or have any remote respect?"

"They followed you here, too?" asked Harry.

"Bloody right, they did. Wouldn't leave me alone either."

Hermione kissed him on the cheek. "Supper's on the table, everyone."

"You'd think they'd get tired of us not caring, or answering." Ginny sternly stated.

"It's not that. I bet they reckon we'll crack if they keep on our heels. They're very wrong, if that's it," said Ron with a mouth-full of roast potatoes "They come one inch near Rose tomorrow during the parade, they'll wish they'd never been born, they will!"

"Parade?" Ginny and Hermione asked in unison.

Harry and Ron shared glances. Harry spoke up "We've been invited-"

"More like ordered," Ron interjected.

"… to ride on the Auror's float during the Winter Wizard Parade tomorrow in… a field." Harry finished.

"Oh, I know what you're talking about," Ginny said "Dad used to take us all the time. We even got to ride on the ministry's float one year."

"Yeah, but there'll be so many people there, so many strangers…" Hermione sighed.

"We'll cross this bridge when we get to it." Harry stated.

Later, as the four of them drank their tea, they began to discuss how exactly they wanted to handle their so-called "fame" with the kids.

"I don't want James and Al going about life all pompous like Draco Malfoy, and hung-up on my being the slayer of Voldemort." Harry said.

"… But you don't want them to go through life not knowing the greatness their capable of achieving like you did, either, do you?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, exactly."

"There's the silver lining," said Ginny "They can't achieve greatness without being encouraged."

Harry then turned to James who was sitting on the floor playing with his toy wand and snitch, "You hear that, Jamesy? We're all great. Everyone knows who we are, but that's not what keeps us going. We live on love and hard work, like anyone else, you hear me?"

"I do." James laughed, for he didn't know what his daddy had just said.

**How was it? I know, the parade part was stupid and random, but oh well! I hope it was written up to expectation. **

**P.s I saw Deathly Hallows last night for the second time with my cousin, who hadn't seen it…. Still the BEST MOVIE EVER. Until Part 2. **

**Au Revoir **

**X Scarlet**


	32. Let Go

**Author's Note: **Hello, readies! How've we been? I've been good. Busy, but good. I'm glad to get a new chapter out. I know I said no more flashbacks but this one came to me and I HAVE to use it. So, forgive me. And… leave a review.

I'll be the first to admit, this is by no means one of my best chapters. I'm slightly running out of ideas, and I'm just writing at a slower pace due to certain things going on in my personal life right now. I'm hoping to pick up a steadier pace in the future chapters. Like I said, I really wanted to use this prompt. So, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. I own the books… and the movies… just not Harry Potter in general.

**Let Go**

_If you wanna try and save me_

_Then take my heart don't take me_

_If you feel you can let go, let go_

It was clear that Molly Weasley was the motherly type. Didn't matter the child or the attitudinal angle, she was always the first to be impartial. It was a sure quality, which was good for the mother of seven… of six. The only thing that Molly didn't quite get, was why her children had to leave.

When Bill left, she was proud, and secretly glad to be rid of one mouth to feed, so she thought. The night he'd been gone was pure agony for Molly. She put out a plate of supper for him out of habit, which made her frown. She accidentally called his name up the stairs because of a dirty pair of his socks lying under the bathtub, so she let her eyes swell and burn with the urge to cry. She really lost it when she saw his Hogwarts graduation picture on the table in her and Arthur's bedroom. Molly scooped the picture frame up and wept uncontrollably. She was lonely without her Billy-Willy.

When Charlie left, Molly knew better than to cry for his absence. She kept a brave smile as he apparated to Romania with his buddies in the early morning. She then proceeded to tailer his old uniforms to give to Fred and George when the began school. She did weep that night, but she was content knowing he was having the time of his life.

Percy never exactly left. But when he moved his things to a flat two blocks from the Ministry, she jumped for joy. Percy was too busy bugging her to tend to his dressrobes ,and feed him, and clothe him to love her. She only cried when he returned home the nest evening for supper and to drop off laundry.

"Mum, I'm almost nineteen, I think it's time I move out." Said Ron, following Molly about the kitchen.

"I won't let you leave me and that's that, Ronald!" she replied as she peeled carrots for supper.

Hermione hesitated, but decided to give it a go "Moll- Mrs. Weasley, I think it'd be a good experience for Ron to venture out on his own. Merlin knows he needs some independence!"

Molly cringed at the word. Independence was the last thing Ickle little RonnieKins needed.

"No, no, no! I will not have my last son leave me to '_venture'!_

"But, mum, Ginny's practically living at Grimauld Place!" Ron cried.

"She is not, Ronald, she's had supper with us every night this week!"

"Mrs. Weasley, Ron's right, Ginny and Harry have been shacked up for weeks." Hermione cut in.

At this, Molly paused. She hadn't exactly known her little Ginnybear was "shacked up" with the Harry Potter.

"That little…" Molly mumbled. "She really has?" Ron and Hermione both nodded in response "and she's not on the potion!" at this, Ron snickered.

"I am going to pay a trip to number 12! Ronny, you're responsible enough, you may move into the flat!"

"Thanks, Mum. I love you." Ron replied.

Molly hesitated "I love you too, darling, and you, Hermione." Molly smiled.


End file.
